


i want a breeze and an open mind

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan sighed heavily when the AP English teacher read his name off to be paired with a student from Constance-Billiard in a joint collaboration with St. Jude’s, <i>Blair Waldorf</i>. Blair Waldorf was to be his partner. <i>Oh joy</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want a breeze and an open mind

Dan sighed heavily when the AP English teacher read his name off to be paired with a student from Constance-Billiard in a joint collaboration with St. Jude’s, _Blair Waldorf_. Blair Waldorf was to be his partner. _Oh joy_. 

“Come along, Humphrey. We don’t have all day to waste.” Blair snapped as she walked passed him into the courtyard. 

Blair would have preferred to work with another boy from St. Jude’s but she could work with Cabbage Patch. He was second in his class and she had seen him, not that she was looking at him, on a number of occasions reading during lunch. At least she would not have to carry the entire workload.

Dan just shook his head at the superior command of the Queen Bee, Blair Waldorf. 

“Your wish is my command,” he bowed before her.

Blair rolled her eyes to cover her amusement at watching Dan being factitious. 

\----------

They had been working together for a week now. It was not as bad as Dan would have thought. There were snide remarks but nothing he had not heard before, _“Slumming? Are you really hanging out with him?”_ Now the comments stayed at school coupled with stares because they had now become fodder for Gossip Girl.

**Lonely Boy has been spotted in the presence of Queen B. Is this for a bet or is B going after Serena’s sloppy seconds? Play nice girls.  
XOXO, Gossip Girl**

Dorota, Blair’s maid, was always kind to him. Making sure he was fed, usually more than he could eat. He remembered the flush of his cheeks when Blair snickered at him a few days earlier. 

_They had been writing notes for a few hours when Blair declared they take a break. Dan excused himself to the bathroom._

_“Um, hi. I got turned around. Can you tell me where the bathroom is?”_

_Dorota smiled, “Of course, Mr. Humphrey. The last door on your right.” She pointed in the direction._

_“Thank you.”_

_When Dan came back there was Dorota and Blair at the table. Dorota was placing a spread around the books and papers on the table. His eyes widened at the amount, it was like a family feast more than something for two people. He blushed when he heard Blair’s peal of laughter. With his eyes cast away from Blair he thanked Dorota._

_“Someone likes you.”_

_“What?” Dan’s head snapped up._

_“Dorota,” she rolled her eyes. “She must like you to pull out all the stops.”_

_Dan realized she was not taunting him, she was being playful. He decided he would have to pay more attention to her facial expressions and tones._

\----------

Blair had walked off to finish her phone call leaving Dan at the table. He walked around the room stretching his legs. Dan was leaning on the edge of the table when Blair came back into the room. There was something off about her demeanor.

“You’re beautiful.” Dan ran his thumb down her cheek.

Blair kissed Dan on impulse. She realized he was not completely useless for being a boy from Brooklyn and he was a gentleman who held open doors for her, chivalry had not died with Nathaniel Archibald. Blair pulled back, this was more than she wanted to think about right now. 

Dan placed one hand on Blair’s hip and the other on her cheek pulling her between his legs. Kissing her gently at first, going deeper until there was nothing soft about it. They both pulled apart when it got too hard to breathe. Her lips were not glossy anymore but they were still red. Dan slid away from the table, reaching for his bag on the floor. Blair stopped him with a hand on his forearm. 

“What do you want Blair?” 

Blair takes his hand and leads him up the stairs. Stopping in the doorway of her room, Dan has to be sure she wants this. With their hands still clasped her left, his right he raises their hands over her head, so his arm is around her waist pulling Blair against him in the threshold. Blair turned her head to pull Dan’s bottom lip between her teeth kissing him hard. The sound of something falling in the hall broke them apart. 

Nate turned going back down the stairs.

“Go after him,” Dan instructed.

Blair looked at him then trotted to catch up with Nate. 

“Nate! Nate, please wait.”

“Why? You’re busy with Serena’s boyfriend.”

“They broke up.”

If Dan was busy with Blair then maybe he had a shot with Serena.

“Please don’t go.”

Dan made himself at home in Blair’s room. The pristine room of the queen of the Upper East Side. He looked through the perfumes, creams, lotions and powered that adorned her vanity. Even with all those scents she was light, never heavy or overbearing. Blair was complicated. 

Legs stretched out on her bay window he looked down at the world below. It did not matter to Dan what Blair said to Nate as long as he came back up.

“Blair, what are you doing?”

Her eyes flashed, “Who are you to look down your nose at me Nathaniel Archibald? What I do with _Humphrey_ is my business.”

“See right there, you can’t say his name without disdain.”

“Oh dear Nate, when will you learn?” Blair rolled her eyes.

Dan was looking out the window when they came back into the room. Blair had her arm wrapped about Nate’s, who looked confused about the situation. Walking over to the vanity Dan pulled the chair out into the room. 

“Have a seat,” he nodded towards the chair.

Nate obliged Dan’s request. Wrapping his arm around Blair’s waist pulling her flush against him, keeping his eyes locked on Nate. His eyes followed the trail Dan’s tongue took along Blair’s neck. Her breath hitched when she saw the fire in Nate’s eyes.

Breath ghosting over Blair’s neck, “So Nate, who would you rather have - Blair or Serena?”

Blair’s knees went weak, she almost didn't want to know the answer. She opened her mouth to respond when Dan latched onto a soft spot behind her ear. 

“Ooh,” she was breathless. 

“Who do you want?”

“Blair.”

Dan kissed Blair on the lips, his tongue snaking into her mouth. He backed them to Nate turning so Blair was between Nate’s open knees. One hand on her lower back keeping her close, Dan ran his other hand through short, thick hair. Nate looked up in time to see Dan’s lips crashing down onto his own. He was dazed by the kiss but he soon got his bearings and kissed Dan back with as much fervor as he received.

Blair wanted to complain about the loss of Dan’s soft lips but the sight before her was more than worth it. Two attractive boys who _wanted_ her were making out before her. Her breath caught at the thought of this. Blair sat on Nate’s thigh getting an up close view of lips, tongues and teeth battling. 

Dan pulled away, panting, resting his forehead against Nate’s. Blair could not keep her hands off of them. Her fingers running through their hair and down their backs. She could not hear what Dan whispered in Nate’s ear but her breath hitched when she saw the fire in Nate’s eyes. 

Nate spent his entire life being told what to do, he was used to it. But this, this was different. It was thrilling and exciting because he could say ‘no’ if he wanted to. Placing his hands on both sides of Blair’s face he pulled her down for a kiss. It was not unfamiliar to kiss Blair but this kiss was different. There was something freeing in the kiss, something free in Blair herself. 

Blair ran her fingers through his hair pulling as she deepened the kiss. She could feel Dan’s eyes, he was watching them, her and Nate making out. Blair Eleanor Waldorf was never one to disappoint her audience. _There is more to Dan Humphrey than meets the eye._ Blair kissed her way down his chin along his neck sucking on his Adam’s apple. Nate ran his hands through her curls loving the silky feel. Blair unbuttoned Nate’s shirt pushing it open to get to the smooth muscle beneath. Hands sliding around to his back cupping her hands over his shoulders, pulling herself up and closer to straddle his thighs fully. 

Nate’s hands ran up and down Blair’s thighs and under her skirt while they kissed while her hands traveled the expanse of his bare back. Dan joined the pair pulling Blair’s blouse out of her skirt and pulling her sweater up her torso when she lifted her arms for Dan.  
Working on the buttons to her blouse Dan kissed the back of her neck, “Let’s move this to the bed.” 

Blair slid out of her skirt and tights while Dan and Nate made quick work of their own clothes. The trio wound up tangled together in the middle of the bed swapping kisses. 

Sitting up Dan pulls Blair into his lap before laying back down with her back to his chest. Lacing their fingers together Dan spreads their arms out to the side.

“Come on, Nate.”

Nate positions himself between both sets of legs. Dragging his thumb through her slit and over her clit made Blair moan. 

“You sound so good. Are you ready for him?”

Blair spread her legs, “Yes.”

Crawling closer to them Nate grabbed his cock slipping on a condom before lining up and slowly sliding into Blair’s warm folds. 

Nate set a pace that Blair met while Dan kissed and sucked along the skin of her neck that he could reach. His own cock being stimulated by the motion, trapped between his stomach and her lower back.

“Hey Blair! Dorota let -” 

Serena stopped short at the sight of Blair and Nate having sex. She remembered her one time with him vividly and she could not believe that she was watching her best friend have sex with him. It was mesmerizing watching Nate’s back and arm muscles move with his motion, Blair’s breast swaying and the groans and moans that came from them. Slipping her hand beneath her dress, Serena could feel how wet she had grown watching her friends. She bit her lip to stifle a moan when she finally touched her clit. 

“If I knew you liked being a voyeur so much, I would have invited you to watch me a long time ago.”

“Chuck,” her throaty reply went straight to his cock. 

Stripping her naked, Chuck ripped her thong leaving a little patch hanging on her thigh. He wrapped his scarf around her neck before tying the opposite ends to her wrists. Sinking down into a crouch, Chuck flicked his tongue on her clit making her hips buck before shoving two fingers into her cunt. Serena could not stifle the surprised yelp that escaped her lips.

Standing with his fingers still inside her, Serena set about unbuttoning his shirt and raking her nails down his chest all the while feeling the scarf tighten around her throat. Chuck worked on the fasteners to his trousers sliding this down his thighs before removing his fingers to place his hand beneath Serena’s thighs. Serena wrapped her long legs around his waist with her bound arms around his neck. Chuck and Serena were completely attached as he drove his cock in and out of her. 

Her slick back ran up and down the doorjamb while she was fucked hard and fast, nails digging into Chuck’s back. As Chuck climaxed they slid to the floor, Serena’s legs still wrapped around his waist. Chuck was rubbing her clit when she looked up to see them watching her. 

“Chuck, Nate, Blair, D-Dan,” Serena moaned out as her climax rocked through her. 

Nate kissed Blair’s shoulder. Dan was still seated behind Blair with an arm around her waist as he kissed her spine. 

Serena scrambled to her feet, “What’s going on here?”

“The same could be asked of you, Serena.” Blair pointed out.

Looking down she realized she was naked. She snatched her dress out of a smirking Chuck’s hand, sliding it over her head. Chuck took his time correcting his state of dress. 

“Let’s do this again.”

“Get out, Chuck.”

He chuckled, “Nathaniel, Blair, Humphrey.”

“I’m going to take a bath.” Blair climbed out of Dan’s hold and over Nate’s legs. “The tub’s big enough for three.”


End file.
